dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus
Altered/armored Tyrannosaurus from the anime also include Black Tyrannosaurus, Gigas, and DinoTector Terry. General Statistics *Name: rex *Name Meaning: Tyrant Lizard King *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 12-13 meters (40-43 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Tyrannosauridae --> Tyrannosaurinae *Found: Alberta, Saskatchewan, Canada; Texas, Montana, Colorado, Wyoming, South Dakota, North Dakota, New Mexico, Utah, U.S.A. *Describer: Osborn, 1905 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 920 **Rock/Scissors: 390 *Types: **Attack (Japanese 4th Ed - 6th Ed; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter (Japanese 2007 1st Ed - 3rd Ed; English & Taiwanese S2 1st Ed - 3rd Ed) **Revival (Japanese 2007 4th Ed+; English & Taiwanese S2 4th Ed) **Hunter (Japanese Gekizan Edition) *Arcade Nickname/Catchcopy: **Japanese: 恐竜帝王 (The Emperor of Dinosaurs) **English: The Ruler of Dinosaurs **Taiwanese: 恐龍帝王 *Card Rarity: Gold *Altered Forms: Black Tyrannosaurus, Super Tyrannosaurus, DinoTector Tyrannosaurus Availability *Japanese: **1st Edition (New; 01) **2nd Edition (001-竜) **3rd Edition (001-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (001-竜) **4th Edition (001-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (001; Attack Type) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (001; Attack Type) **6th Edition (001; Attack Type) **2007 1st - 4th Edition (001-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (Fossil Card; KS008; Revival Type) **Gekizan Edition (001-竜; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Fire's Egg Card (EGG-005-竜) **Non-sale North American Egg Card (EGG-011) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Red Dinosaurs Egg Card (EGG-017) **Kakushin 6th Edition (001-竜) *English **Nemesis Edition (New; 01-Dino) **1st Edition (001-Dino) **2nd Edition (001-Dino) **3rd Edition (001-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (001-Dino; Attack Type) **4th Edition (001-Dino;Attack Type) **5th Edition (001-Dino; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st - 3rd Edition (001-Dinp; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (Fossil Card; KS008-Dino; Revival Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (001-龍) **2nd Edition (001-龍) **3rd Edition (001-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (001-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (001-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st - 3rd Edition (001-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (Fossil Card; KS008-龍; Revival Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (001-龍; Attack Type) **Non-sale Fire's Egg Card (EGG-005-龍) TCG Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKSS - 001/032, DKCG - 153/160, DKT1 - 003/004 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare (DKSS), Colossal Rare (DKCG), Colossal Exclusive (DKT1) *Altered Forms: Black Tyrannosaurus *Abilities: ;Overheat :During your turn, you can discard 1 Fire card to give this Dinosaur +1000 Power until the end of the turn. You can only use this ability once per turn. Tyrannosaurus TCG card.jpg.jpeg|Tyrannosaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card Tyrannosaurus TCG Card 3-Colossal.png|Tyrannosaurus TCG Card (DKT1 special edition) Tyrannosaurus TCG Card 4.png|potential "DKPR" Tyrannosaurus TCG Card, meant for gameplay with plastic figure Relentless Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB - 001/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Abilities: ;Charge :During your turn, discard 2 Fire cards and gain +200 power and the ability 2 until the end of the turn. (When this Dinosaur wins a battle, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points.) You can only use this ability once per turn. Terrifying Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2400 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKTA - 001/100, DKTA - 091/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Abilities: ;Rage :During your turn, you can discard 2 level 6 or higher Dinosaurs. If you do, this Dinosaur's Power becomes 3000 and it gains 2 until the end of this turn. (When this Dinosaur wins a battle, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points.) You can only use this ability once per turn. 091.jpg|Terrifying Tyrannosaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card DS Game *Attribute: Fire *Rarity: 6 Stars *Battle Type: Attack Type *Critical Move: Paper Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: もっとも有名な肉食恐竜だ。大きな口にはするどい歯がずらりとならんでいる。 **English: The most famous carnivorous dinosaur. Its huge mouth is lined with strong, sharp teeth. **Taiwanese: 最知名的肉食恐龍，將大口張開之後可以看到整列極為犀利的牙齒。 *It was the first gold rarity Fire Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Tarbosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Torvosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Alioramus, Giganotosaurus and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire's Egg. *Along with Corythosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Camarasaurus, Edmontonia and Dilophosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in Japanese non-sale North American Egg. *Along with Albertosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Majungasaurus, Prosaurolophus, Afrovenator, Opisthocoelicaudia, Muttaburrasaurus, Achelousaurus and Diceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in Japanese Red Dinosaurs Egg Card. *In the arcade, Tyrannosaurus is usually the first Dinosaur Card in a wave's card list when it is present, and it is in nearly every wave. *It is the 8th dinosaur available in Fossil Card. *Tyrannosaurus have teeth up to 13 inches (33 cm) long. *A Tyrannosaurus can run up to 25 mph (40 km/h). *In episode 1, Ed makes a CGI animation of a Roman Colosseum-style stadium with a bunch of variously colored Tyrannosaurus running around in it for Dr. Z. Dr. Z is disappointed there is only one species present. *Tyrannosaurus is one of the few animals where the females were bigger than the males. Gallery File:Tyrannosaurus_skeleton.gif|Tyrannosaurus skeleton TyrannoJap1stback.jpg|Backflip of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) TyrannoJap4th.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) TyrannoFossil.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade Fossil card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) TyrannoJapanese1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) TyrannoGekizan1.jpg|Backflip of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Tyranno1st.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Tyranno2nd.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Tyranno2008.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Tyranno5th.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) TyrannoFossilS24th.JPG|Tyrannosaurus arcade Fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) TyrannoTai2008.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) TyrannoTai4th.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TyrannoTaiFossil.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade Fossil card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) File:Tyranno_nagoya.jpg|Tyrannosaurus on NagoyaTV 11.TYRANOSAURIO.png|Tyrannosaurus anime card Tyrannosaurus (alternate colors) 1.jpg|Various colored Tyrannosaurus in Ed's computer simulation for Dr. Z T-Rex.PNG image13.jpg|Clean artwork for the Tyrannosaurus Colossal Rare card tyrann!.PNG Dinosaurking - Tyranno Comparison.png|Size comparison between Black Tyrannosaurus and Tyrannosaurus in the arcade. Classic Battle Tail Smash.png|Tyrannosaurus using Tail Smash in English arcade gameplay (attacking Triceratops) Neck Crusher Prepare.png|Tyrannosaurus preparing use Neck Crusher to Allosaurus in English arcade gameplay Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG